It has long been desired to have efficient and economical processes for production of 2-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aniline, which is useful, e.g., as an intermediate in agricultural applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,774 describes a three-step process for making 2-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aniline. This method is disadvantageous in that three steps are required and the raw materials used are expensive. Additionally, the first process step is a Grignard reaction between isobutylmagnesium bromide and 2-aminoacetophenone, which is difficult to implement safely on commercial scale.
Similar processes are described in U.S. publication 2004/0116744 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,565 for 2-(1,4-dimethylpentyl)aniline and other substituted alkyl anilines. U.S. publication 2006/0211771 describes a method for making 2-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aniline by reacting aniline and 4-methyl-1-pentene. These methods are also disadvantageous for use on a commercial scale. For example, undesired by-products are formed that are difficult to separate.
Thus, there is a need for commercially applicable processes for preparing 2-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aniline and other branched alkyl-substituted-anilines.